Thrown Back By Fate
by Skellington24
Summary: A mysterious force slams North's sleigh into a shadowed fog, they come out on a mountain top - surrounded by Vikings and dragons. They're lucky the chief gives them a place to stay, and Jack becomes even luckier in his relationship with Hiccup. But in every good story, someone steps up to cause trouble, which is Pitch's speciality.
1. Chapter 1

**Crash!** One minute we're returning to the North Pole from a visit with Jamie, the next we get hit. Little Bennet had called for our help with his newest friend, a new girl who'd moved to town and needed to be taken out for some fun. And during winter, I am the king of fun. Seemed to me like he was trying pretty hard to impress the little lady, and I wouldn't be one to stand in the way young love if the kids had it. So I invited North to take the trip with me in his sleigh, it was faster than me riding the wind and would be a cooler show if Jamie could introduce her to Santa Claus this side of Christmas. And the little girl enjoyed him being there, she said he reminded her of her Scandinavian grandpa. And the journey back to the Pole was uneventful, just a strange dark fog blowing in from the west, but it bearly registered in my mind because we just avoided it. Until something, or someone, slammed into the side of the sleigh and knocked us straight into it.

"What the blast was that?" North bellowed, trying to regain control of the reindeer and set us right.

"I haven't got a clue. And I can't see a thing."

It was darker in the fog than it looked from outside. I couldn't even see North next to me and the wind was so harsh he just couldn't level us. I prepared my staff to stand, in the hope of taking off with the wind to investigate. But as I jumped to catch a gust, I was blown back down. Then I was trapped in my seat by the pressure of the wind. I wouldn't admit I was starting to get scared, but I'd never felt as hopeless as then. Being capable of doing something, of helping, except I'm pinned on my ass by air. And the tremors coming from the driver's side didn't help my nerves.

Then the moon broke through. The Man in the Moon beckoned to us with his silvery light and twinkling stars. A path illuminated the way to freedom, releasing us out into the night sky. But I knew something was different. The stars had changed. And we were going down. Quickly.

"I lost the reindeer Jack, they snapped loose back in the fog." North grunted, "I can get us to land on that hill there, but it won't be gentle."

The tiny engine built into the sleigh was struggling to slow our fall, not that it was doing much. North tried to stir us towards land, not the black pit that must have been water that was our current landing pad. Without reindeer, we relied on our weight tilting our course, but it wasn't enough. We were coming off just short whatever way you looked.

Thankfully, a huge black shadow slammed into our side. It knocked us very far, further than we needed, but we landed on land. Well, we fell out of the sleigh first. And rolled down the hill we aimed for. The sleigh kept tumbling before it stopped upside down in front of a mob of people with torches. Some stayed to inspect the carnage left of our ride, but the more aggressive-looking villagers stormed for us. No voice was distinguishable, all of them just endlessly shouting questions to us and each other, without listening for answers.

Our saviour landed behind us, disturbing the wind to blow right at us. The shadow took the shape of a lizard-like bird, with scales, not feathers. A huge bird. Big enough to have a fully grown man riding its back. The man dropped down to face us. Silence struck the people around us.

"If you two wouldn't mind following me to the hall, I'd like to know who you are."

He wasn't bigger than any of the men around me. He wasn't louder, didn't look any stronger or more intimidating, but they were all silent at the sight of him. He had me wondering who made him king of the rock. North nodded and followed the young boy through the crowd. Seemed stupid to just trust the guy to me, but we weren't in any position to fight back. He turned to me, eyebrow raised when I didn't start moving towards him. Then the shoe dropped -

"You can see me? Like really see me?"

Some people laughed, but the man just stared me down. North looked to me in shock, as if it just occurred to him that we were surrounded by adults that could see us. I was shoved forward by the lizard-bird, prompting me to just start walking. These people wouldn't be the only ones asking questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Five people gathered to investigate me and North. The chief supported a short old woman, while two others followed behind them. One girl looked as old as the man in charge, perhaps his wife and the villager's queen. The other was older, smooth face shattered by laugh-lines. North guessed she was the mother. Lastly, trailed behind a man with a pegged leg. In my opinion, he looked like he could lead a Viking village. Big, burly, looked like he smiled maybe once a year, and clearly a strong warrior in his day. It hit me as they sat behind a bench that this was a council, here to determine what happened with us.

"I suppose introductions wouldn't be the worse place to start. I'm Hiccup, the chief of this village if you hadn't already guessed." He introduced each member of his council as they gazed at us. The old woman was their Elder, the keeper of their religion and speaker of their Gods. She wasn't so bad to me, it was North who bore the weight of her eyes that looked straight to his soul. The younger woman was called Astrid, his closest friend and most trusted council. Then there was Valka, his mother. I glanced to North, who was so busy looking at her that he didn't meet my gaze. His father's friend and councillor was the member on the end, Gobber the Belch. Vikings had the strangest names.

"Well, I'm Nicholas St. North, and this young fella here is Jack."

Astrid glared between us, "Nice names, but who exactly are you? And why have you come here?"

I looked at North. I could have explained, I could have introduced myself. I had a voice. But I also have an attitude. It was understandable that they didn't trust us, we were strangers that dropped from the sky and didn't just happen every day. But was it worth going to the extreme and setting up a stupid tribunal as if they were going to kill us if they didn't agree with us? To have a great day end this way was beginning to annoy me, and that just meant we risked the peace every time I opened my mouth. My growth was frozen at 17, no pun intended, and teenagers can be very immature.

"You have nothing to fear from us, I swear. It was an accident that we ended up here, really its thanks to you Hiccup since we were headed for the water. I have reindeer that pull my sleigh through the sky, but we lost them in the fog that brought us here. I'm a toymaker, children around the world know me as Santa Claus. I bring gifts to good children at Christmas. Jack and I are Guardians of Childhood, so we really should be getting home."

They didn't believe a word he said. The scepticism in their eyes bared down on us. Except for the Elder. She wobbled down from her perch and approached us. I expected her to go to North since it was him that she was paying attention to. But he walked to me, eyes seeing more than I cared to have on display to anyone, and reached for me. I stepped away. She smiled at me, gesturing for me to kneel and asking me to humour her. So I did as I was bid.

She placed her hands on either side of my face and shivered. She reached for my staff, though I didn't let her take it. The last person to hold my staff snapped it. Callous fingers traced the wood and felt the ice react to her. Having satisfied her curiosity with me, she approached North. He knelt without her asking and remained still and jolly as she ran her fingers in his beard and over his arms. She traced the naughty-nice tattoos.

"They speak the truth. Their roles are clear." She whispered, but everyone hung on her words. "We see the true forms of those we thought gods. Odin, the gift-bringer of Winter Solstice before me, and beside me is Jokul Frosti. The son of the Nordic wind god Kari, the spirit creature who paints with frost during the night. The embodiment of the chill that arrived with winter. They are protectors of children, we are safe with them."

Her story sounded crazier that North's, but everyone seemed to believe. Gobber fell off the bench at the end, staring at me like I was a ghost. I guess he finally believed enough to see me then. Being part of their religion explained how adults could see us as children do, religion was like an adults type of story to make them behave. It made sense in a senseless way.

"How do you plan to get home when your reindeer vanished and you don't know the way?" Valka frowned.

That was where we were stumped. Gobber offered to help fix the sleigh, but thought that could do very little. But it was a place to start.

"Then they stay with us until it's complete." Hiccup frowned.

"I agree," his mother smiled. "We can house them."

She smiled to North, who I noticed flushed under his fluffy white beard, and I looked to the chief. He gave me an analysing look before agreeing and offering to lead us to his home. His mother reminded him everybody would be interested to hear what they spoke of and beckoned us to follow her. We left everybody else together and head outside. In a brief moment when Valka wasn't asking questions about the North Pole or describing dragons to us, North backed up to have a word with me.

"Are you alright?" He said, patting me on the back.

"I'm okay. You should head back to Valka, looked like you enjoyed her company."

North blushed, "Valka is a very fine lady, and very interesting. And how about you, is he your type?"

Now it was my turn to blush. North was the only guardian I'd opened up to about my...preferences. Girls were never of any interest to me, even before I died the only girl I bothered with was my little sister. I don't know why I opened up to North over the others. Sandy couldn't talk, Tooth was always sweet and understanding. Bunny would have understood, but handling his teasing wasn't worth the relief of talking about my thoughts. I had tried to keep my head down, but I did notice Hiccup. He was a looker, sweet green eyes and auburn hair long enough to pull during a kiss. But he looked 20-or-so years old, and I still looked 17. Not so likely to handle it.

"Come on in boys," Valka smirked. I hope she hadn't heard him ask that. Or me not answer. Except for the smile in her eyes suggested she had, it would be awkward when he got home.


	3. Chapter 3

A welcome chill spread over the room as the door opened. Hiccup walked in with the black dragon who helped save us, and surveyed the scene in confusion. North and Valka had made a pillow fort on the floor by the fire, an activity North had convinced her would be fun because he loved doing it in cold times, so they made a huge tent for the both of them and the three baby dragons she was nursing after their mother had vanished. The whole house smelt like peppermint after he'd brought out a packet of peppermint hot cocoa, something he just always carried with him. What else could I expect from Santa? I watched him smile across to them and turned back to the window. Everything about the atmosphere was too warm for me. I liked resting on the windowsill with my head of the glass, soaking in the chill.

"You not cold over here?"

I looked to see the auburn beauty standing beside me. I shook my head and tried to focus my attention on something other than him. I let my finger trace the window and draw the outline of his big black dragon. The jagged edges of the flakes of frost made the body look covered in scales. I added the details of his eyes, not like would have if I was doing a fuller profile, but they glistened as they melted slightly. Its little, black head moved closer to the picture and peaked at me suspiciously. I was the only patch of frost on the window.

I could see Hiccup wanted to comment, but he just said, "you can have my room. It's as much as I can offer as a host."

The offer tempted me. You can learn a lot about a person by spending a night in their room, but it wouldn't be fair. "I don't need it. I don't sleep, so there's no point giving up your bed. You'd only end up losing the window."

"Then have my window. Unless you're very serious about privacy and personal space."

My mind went blank as I agreed. If I'd had the ability to think, I would have realised the temptation of being in a bedroom with someone I was attracted to. I would have considered how bad it could be if I let go of appearances when he inevitably gets changed and removes parts of this clothing. Because I'd love to explore every inch of him. Undressed. With my tongue. Just to hear what it sounded like when he moaned. If I was thinking, I could have avoided that. But I just stupidly nodded and let him show me the way to his room. His mother and North seemed comfortable enough staying in the pillow fort.

His room was small. Mostly bed, because it was huge. Queen-size maybe. There was a desk beside the right-side, cluttered by paper and ink. I sat cross-legged on the far corner of his bed and looked outside. Moments later I heard him ask why I never looked at him. I moved my eyes to him, only to see him shirtless. He was toned. Not overly muscular with a six-pack or anything, but I could see the abs and his arms had wiry muscles that would be of use. It was a nice sight. I looked back to his eyes and noticed he was blushing.

"I'm older than you. You're like 18. I'm 23 years old. Not to mention I don't know what I'd do with you, and it should be something to do with someone special. So stop looking at me like that."

I chuckled. "One, I may look 18 years old, and feel it hormonally, but I'm closer 205. I stopped counting a while back. Which means two, I do know what I'd do with you, it's all I can think about when I look at you. So put a top back on or let me do something about it."

It was rude and blunt in a bad way, but I wanted what I wanted. He'd all but admitted he was into me too, and I wasn't in the mood to be teased. It had been a while since the last time I'd had time for myself, I wanted to feel hands on my ass for once. I'm a man of simple wants. But when he looked down, I thought he was going to turn me down. I wouldn't blame him, he might be saving his first time for something. But then he met my gaze. I held my breath as he crawled over to me. Then he sat back and opened his eyes.

"You're the one that knows what you're doing, so do it."

I launched myself onto his lap and smothered his lips with mine. His skin burned in my hands as I held his face still. The kiss was hungry and passionate. Turns out intimacy was something we were both starving for. And I was hankering for more. So I straddled his lap, hovering my ass over his crotch and effectively pressing my own crotch into his abdomen. When I lowered my body to grind on him, I was grinding myself into him as well. My breath caught in my throat and he gasped. I kissed him deeply as I doubled my efforts, covering up both of our moans. Over a hundred years of not being seen by anyone, never holding hands or being kissed, this sensation was long overdue. And very welcome.

"Take off your hood, I want to feel your body on mine," Hiccup panted.

I bit my lip. "Are you sure? It's not just my hands that are cold."

Impatiently, he tugged on the hem of my hoodie and I helped him pull it over my head. I had the toned body of a young boy from a time when everything was carried by hand for miles, and working on a windmill meant tugging heavy bags and building my body was just how life was. This was how I had frozen, and I was pretty happy at how he looked me over. I started grinding again. Finally, he cupped my ass and squeezed me closer. He buried head in my neck, smelling along my neck. He said I smelt like fresh snow on pine trees. There was a throbbing from beneath me, so I pressed down onto it. But feeling his chest on mine made me want skin-to-skin contact on another part of my body. I pressed him down onto his back and started unlacing the front of his pants.

"Wait, aren't we going a bit fast?"

I pulled his cock out of the parting, enjoying the ease of Vikings not wearing underwear, and started stroking him. His moans took his breath out from under him. I tried to unbutton the jeans I always wore with one hand and keep pleasuring him. He pushed my hand aside to do it for me, and pull my dick out. I'd seen this happen in a porno, and once during one of my depressing day peeping through windows. I took both of our members in my hands, rubbing them together to get pleasurable friction. I was embarrassed to admit how close I was. This was the first time I'd done anything with an actual person, well the first time involving my dick and not being on my knees for a one night stand, so I was close to bursting point. My hips bucked in control of themselves, but Hiccup seemed just as lost. In fact, he came first.

"Oh fuck! Jack," he grunted, hips spasming as his cum came out and coated my fingers.

The added lube sent my mind blank and my body entered ecstasy with a spasm. I looked down on him to see my cum over my hand and his belly. Both of our cum on my dripping fingers. My tongue peeked out to lick the residue away and looked into his eyes. He bit his lips as he watched me clean my hand with my tongue.

"And what about me?"

A moan escaped me as I had to lean down and lick across the strings I'd blow over him, trying not to be too erotic. We'd had enough fun tonight. Hiccup's eyelids looked heavy, and not just because he was turned on.

"Are you going to stay and give me false hope that we can have sex again, or go off somewhere so I know not to get any ideas? Because personally, want more of that."

I laughed. "No, that wasn't real sex. I've never had it before, so you better believe I'm not giving it up without being madly in love with you. But that? We can do that again."

"Love huh? I think I could do that."

I stared down at him in disbelief. That was the last thing he said, falling asleep almost immediately afterwards. So he thought he'd make me fall in love with him, did he? Everything else about me was icy and cold, what made him think my heart was any different. I wasn't sure my heart was any different. I covered the silly man with the blankets crumpled at the bottom of the bed and kissed his forehead. If he wanted to take that challenge, then I'd give him a shot. See if he could earn more than just fuck-friend status, and put his money, or body, where his mouth was.


End file.
